Plot Twist
by ciarra-marie
Summary: From the point of view of the reader. "You" wake up one day, and what you thought was your life was only a distant dream, or a memory. Your life now is hunting alongside the Winchesters, and Bobby Singer. But will you be able to tell reality from a well woven fantasy, once demons and angels get involved?
1. Chapter 1

It started like any other ordinary day. You stood in front of the mirror, brushing your teeth and making faces at yourself in the mirror. You spit in the sink, wipe off your face and drop your toothbrush in the ceramic holder on the shelf. You hug your parents goodnight, then settle into your bed. You stay up for a few hours on the computer, then when your eyes get too tired to stay open, you shut off your laptop and put in your headphones and lay down to sleep.

But, this time, something's different.

When you wake up, you're not at home. You smell hamburgers and beer, and hear three voices talking in the next room. You're lying on an old couch, covered with an even older looking blanket. Ancient looking books fill the room, along with maps and newspaper clippings pinned to the walls. You wrap the blanket around your shoulders and walk around the room, further examining the maps and newspapers. They're all missing persons or murders for the most parts, and the marked cities on the maps seem to have no connection. Detroit. Lawrence. Chicago. The cities are nowhere even near each other, but all circled with red.

"Figure it out yet?" A male voice asks from behind you. You gasp and turn around. A tall man with almost shoulder length blonde hair is standing behind you.

"What do you mean?"

He looks at you like you've just told him you're from another planet. "The case..? The people going missing? In three different cities? Ring a bell?"

You bite your lip and shake your head, becoming more and more confused by the second. He looks at you for a second, and then gets a concerned look on his face. "Oh my god. You're not lying. You really don't remember, do you?"

You shake your head again, nearly in tears this time. He pulls you into a hug and you feel strangely safe, like this has happened before. He lets go of you, and you sit on the couch, wondering what is going on.

"Dean! Come here!" He yells into the next room, and another man walks in. He has short hair, and green eyes. He's shorter than the first man you met, but not by that much. He smiles at you and goes to sit by you, by the first man stops him. "She doesn't remember."

Dean give him a confused look, "What do you mean she doesn't remember? Stop talking crazy, Sam."

"Dean, I'm not being crazy. She doesn't remember anything."

"But, it's been almost six months. How do you just forget six months? What the hell."

"I don't know."

Suddenly an older looking man with a beard and a baseball cap walks into the room. "What are you two going on about?"

"Apparently whatever we're dealing with can erase memories. She doesn't remember a thing." Dean said.

"You mean from last night?"

"No, I mean at all. The whole time she's been with us. Nothing"

The older man ran his fingers through his hair. "But.. how? How do you just forget six months?"

"I don't know, Bobby." Sam said "But we have to figure it out. Or, this thing might do this to other people."

Meanwhile, you sit on the couch, listening to all of this and growing more confused by the minute.

Bobby sits on the couch next to you. "So, what is the last thing you remember?"

You try to think back, but all you can remember is going to bed, but that must have been a dream. "I remember being in a house, and telling my parents good night, and going to bed. But, that must have been a dream, right?"

Bobby shakes his head, "No, that was the night we all first met. That was when you came with us. Do you remember anything else?"

You shake your head, and they all look disappointed.

"Maybe she just doesn't remember the events. Maybe the skills are still there." Sam says. He picks up a hand gun and tosses it to you. "Here. Load it."

You unload the reload the gun without hesitation, like you've been doing it your whole life. You look up in shock. Sam, Dean and Bobby are all smiling at you.

"Well, look at that. She still knows her way around a gun." Dean grins and takes a swig from the beer in his hand.

But you still feel terrified. "But..how did I know that?! I've never touched a gun in my life!"

Sam laughs, "Yeah, you have. You just don't remember. But apparently you still remember how to use it."

Dean sits his beer down on the table and walks closer to Sam. "Does she remember what we do, though?"

They both look at you. "How do you kill a vampire?"

"Beheading." You answer almost instantly, and then cover your mouth. "How did I know that?" Despite how panicked you are, Sam and Dean look quite pleased.

"It's like she doesn't know what happened, just what we taught her." Bobby comments.

"Well, we better figure out how this happened. Let's hit the road!" Dean says. Sam grabs a backpack off the table, and tosses you a hamburger. "Here. You're probably hungry. You've been out for almost a whole day."

You unwrap the sandwich and follow them outside. They all get into a black Chevy Impala. You follow suit and slide into the back seat. Bobby sits beside you, while Sam takes shotgun and Dean drives. Some rock song you've never heard comes blasting through the speakers, and somehow this all feels familiar.


	2. Chapter 2

"Look familiar?"

You all get out of the car and step into the cold air. You're staring at an old abandoned shack, eaten away by mildew and mold. You shake your head. "No, afraid not. Should it?"

"Well, you were here last night." Dean says, propping open the trunk. He starts pulling out guns and passing them out. He hands you a small handgun and a flashlight. "Just stay with us, you'll be fine." He winks, slamming the trunk shut.

"I'll check the back," Bobby says, leaving you, Sam and Dean to enter the shack. You follow the boys onto the rickety porch, loudly creaking with every step you take. You and Sam wait while Dean picks the lock, the air so cold you can see your breath. Dean finally gets the door open, and you and Sam follow him inside.

The inside of the shack is worse than the outside. It smells of rotted wood and mold, like nobody has been here in centuries. You pass your flashlight over every doorway, keeping your gun at eye level. "So, what was I doing here last night?" You ask.

"I have no idea. You wouldn't tell us." Says Sam, his back to you as he checks the rooms on the opposite side of the hall. Dean has disappeared to the front of the house, but you can still hear his boots on the squeaky hardwood floors.

You walk into one of the rooms, pondering why you wouldn't tell the people you've lived with for six months why you were in an old abandoned shack in the middle of the night. You skim the light over the cement walls, finding mostly old graffiti and moldy spots. But, in one corner of the wall, you find a glob of black goo smeared over the mold. You crouch down to get a closer look. "Hey! Sam!" You yell. "Does black goo mean anything to you?" You smirk, feeling accomplished for actually finding something.

But, you look over your shoulder as Sam walks in, and he looks scared. And just a touch annoyed. You feel the smile on your face vanish as you stand. "What's wrong? Does that goo mean something?"

"Yeah, actually, it does. Nothing for you to worry about, though." The scared look leaves his face as he smiles at you, and you question yourself if it was ever there. You and Sam walk back into the hallway, Sam walking faster than usual. You both wash the walls in light, looking for any sign of Dean or Bobby.

"Sam!"

You and Sam both turn in the direction of the voice. It's faint, but it's there, coming from behind the back door of the house. You and Sam walk to the door, silent tension filling the space between you. Your hands shake as you turn the door knob. You don't know why, but you feel like whatever is calling for Sam isn't Dean.

The cold air rushes in as you finally get the door open. All you can see is trees and fence and streetlights. Sam walks ahead of you, running his flashlight over the seemingly empty backyard. "Dean!"

You see a shadow move out of the corner of your eye. You walk towards it with your flashlight, this whole thing feeling more and more like a bad horror movie. You run your light over the bushes and trees growing in an obscure corner of the yard. You lean over the bush, beaming your light onto the ground below. The light reflects off of a knife lying behind the bush.

"Sam! Isn't this Dean's?"

You hear twigs breaking as Sam walks closer to you. He shines his light over the knife. "Damnit, Dean." He whispers under his breathe, frustratingly running his hands through his hair. He turns to you, "Just.. stay here, okay? Please? We don't need to lose three people." He walks off in the direction of the trees, shouting for Dean and Bobby.

You walk back to the porch and sit on the steps, keeping yourself busy by unloading and reloading your gun.

"Sam!"

You look up from your gun. The voice seems to be coming from the trees, but with the echo you can't be sure. You scan the yard with your light. As you run over the beginning of the miniature forest, you nearly jump out of your skin. "Dean!" You jump up off the porch and run over to where he's standing. He's leaning on a tree, barely keeping himself up. "Here, let me help." You slip his arm over your shoulder and help him over to the porch.

"Thanks." He manages.

"No problem." You smile. "So, what happened? And where's Bobby?"

"First, I'm gonna take a wild guess and say you and Sam found black goo."

"Yeah. How'd you know?"

"Because there's Leviathan in those woods. Bobby got out through the back." Dean looks around, like he suddenly remembered something. "Hey, where's Sam?"

"Looking for you. Wouldn't let me come." You roll your eyes.

Dean raises an eyebrow. "Good. You don't have any business around Leviathan. I don't need you getting hurt on us." Dean stands, and you go to help him. "I'm good, I'm good. Just needed to sit down for a minute."

You hold your hands up. "Alright, fine."

Dean walks toward the trees where you found him. "Sam!" He yells, and you listen as it echoes through the trees. "SAM!"

In the same instant the words left Dean's mouth, you feel your arms being pulled behind you by someone much stronger. At the same time, a gun is held against your head. You stand perfectly still. You can hear your heartbeat in your ears, and you can feel yourself breathing faster. Dean looks angry now, and you're just as confused as ever.

"Well, hello, Dean."

_"Sam?" _

"You might look like my brother, but you're not fooling anybody." Dean growls.

"Well, her, obviously." Sam-but-not-Sam says, digging the gun into your head.

Dean shakes his head. "You Leviathans think you're so much better. So much higher up on the ladder. You're not. You're no better than any other low life, miserable _thing_ I've ever hunted. You just think higher of yourselves" He reaches into his jacket but comes out empty handed.

You suddenly remember the knife behind the bush. "Dean! The bush!" You gesture as best you can with your head. Sam-not-Sam tightens his grip on your arms and digs the gun harder against your head.

Dean dives for bush, grabbing for his knife. Sam-not-Sam pulls the gun away from your head and aims at Dean. Except, Dean's not in the bushes anymore.

Suddenly the grip on you loosens. You step away and take in a deep breathe of air. Sam-not-Sam is now headless, with Dean directly behind where he was just standing. He wipes his knife off on his jacket and slips it into a pocket.

You just stare at Dean in disbelief. "What the _hell_ was that?"

He looks up at you. "That," He says, "Was a Leviathan."

"Oh, well, that's just wonderful."

He gives you a sarcastic grin, "Aren't they? That's why we need to find Sam." And without another word, you find yourself following Dean into the trees.


	3. Chapter 3

"Sam!"

"Sammy!"

"S A M!"

You and Dean yell as the light from your flashlight bounces off the trees. You've been searching for almost an hour, and have almost screamed yourself hoarse. "SAM!"

"Dean!"

It's faint, but it's definitely Sam. You and Dean take off running toward Sam's voice. Then you hear Sam say, "Dean! There you are!"

Dean freezes, and stops you as well. "Sam! That's not me!"

"Don't be ridiculous. I'm standing right here." You here a perfect imitation of Dean's voice say.

"Yeah?" Sam asks, "Then prove it. Humans bleed red, obviously, but Leviathan bleed black."

"I don't have to prove anything."

"Then you're obviously not Dean." Sam says, and you hear him cock his gun. Dean seems to pinpoint where the voices are coming from, and runs through a cluster of small trees to the left. You follow, making sure not to lose him.

Dean has knife at Dean-but-not-Dean's throat, but an idea crosses your mind and you yell, "Stop!"

Dean looks at you, obviously confused "What? It's a Leviathan."

"Yes, and if it's been hiding here all night, it might know what happened to me when I was here." You walk up to Dean-not-Dean and look him right in the eyes. "Take a good, long look. Did you see me last night?"

"Maybe. Maybe not. Why should I tell you?"

"Hmm here's a good one, how about so you don't die?"

"You'll kill me anyway, whether I tell you or not."

"Okay, so you don't value your own life, what _ do _you value?" Suddenly, you hear branches breaking, followed by a loud thump come from behind a clump of bushes. Sam flashes his light in that direction, and you see a blonde woman in a pants suit. Before she can run off, Dean has her in a headlock.

"What about her? Care if we get rid of her?" A panicked look crosses Dean-not-Dean's face. "Oh! You do care! Then start talking."

"Fine! Yes! I did see you last night."

"Doing what exactly?"

Dean-not-Dean gives you a cocky smile, "Sweetheart, you were drunker than a sailor."

"Don't think so, you filthy liar. I don't drink."

"Well, you could've fooled me. You couldn't have walked straight to save your life, and you had no idea where you were, from what I could tell."

"Whatever happened to you, it must've happened before you came here." Sam says. He nods at Dean who beheads the Leviathan he has in a headlock. Dean-not-Dean tries to run off, but not before Sam gets a hold of him and has his knife at his windpipe.

"Please, let me go. I won't tell anyone I saw you, I swear."

"You know, I just might. If you weren't wearing my brother's face." Dean-not-Dean falls to the ground, limp and lifeless.

You, Sam and Dean make your way out of the woods and back to the Impala. Bobby's waiting for the three of you. "What happened? I thought you were going to take care of them and get out of there."

"Yeah, well, turns out of them recognized her, so we found out what he knew." Dean says, tossing the guns in the trunk.

"And?"

"Whatever erased her memory did it before she came here. Now we need to figure out where she was before that." You all get into the car, headed back to Bobby's house for another long night of research.

The boys spend the night cross referencing places in walking distance of the shack with places that have had supernatural omens in the last week, while you sit on the couch, wishing you could remember what happened. You eventually fall asleep on the couch, wrapped in an old blanket that smells like mothballs and leather.

A loud bang wakes you up. You sit straight up, looking around. Sam Dean and Bobby aren't at the table anymore, so it wasn't them.

Suddenly you see a dark haired man in a tan trench coat standing in the doorway of the house. You stare, trying to place his face but failing miserably. He sees your expression and looks disappointed. "So, you don't remember me?" His voice is deeper than you were expecting.

"No, sorry. Should I?"

"Well, most people don't forget meeting an angel."

"Angel? Like messengers from God, miracle preforming angels? Like in the Bible?"

"More or less, yes." He walks over to the couch and sits down beside you. "Do you want to remember?"

"Yes! Of course! But it's not like anyone can do anything about it."

"I can. I can bring your memories back, if you want."

You look at him doubtfully. "Would.. would it hurt?"

He sighs, "Yes, but not for long."

You take a deep breath and nod, "Fine. Do it. I want my memories back." He puts his hand on your forehead and you close your eyes.

And it feels like you're drowning. You're hyperaware of how much your lungs aren't functioning. You gasp for air over and over and you can hear your heartbeat in your ears. And your head feels like it's going to explode. Then it stops.

And all the memories from the past six months flood into your mind. Your parents, taken by vamps. You, a helpless pre-med student from Alabama who knew nothing of the supernatural. You refusing to let Sam and Dean find the vamps without you. Dean teaching you how to handle a gun. Bobby showing you how to stop certain creatures and how to kill them. Sam showing you how to exorcise a demon.

But, one memory stands out from the rest. One word keeps repeating itself in your head.

_Chicago. _

You cry into your hands and think maybe not remembering would have been better.


	4. Chapter 4

You manage to stop crying and actually sleep for a few hours. But it's not a peaceful sleep. It's the dreamless and restless sleep of the haunted and broken. You wake up and try to fall back asleep, but that's clearly not happening. You get up and pull one of Bobby's books off of the shelf, anything to keep your mind busy.

"You alright?" You jump out of your skin and turn around to Bobby sitting at his desk.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Why?"

"Because I just talked to Cas. Getting all your memories back that quick can mess with your head. You sure you're alright?"

You smile and nod, "Yes. Bobby. I'm fine. Promise." You sit down on the couch and sit the book down. "Just.. weird, you know. Having nothing, then having it all back at once."

"Do you remember everything?"

"If it's not everything, it's a lot." You hear the clink of beer bottles, and now Sam and Dean are listening, too.

"So, what do you remember?" asks Dean.

"I remember my parents, and the vampires. Me coming with you after them. You letting me stay after that, for some reason. You all teaching me the basics of hunting. You saving my life more times than I can count, and basically being the brothers I never had."

Sam gives you a half smile and nods, "Yeah, well, hunters look out for each other. There's no way we turning you out on your own."

"You remember anything else?" Dean interjects

"Not really, it's all pretty fuzzy after that." You lie.

Sam looks at you quizzically, "Soo.. nothing about Chicago?"

You shake your head. "Nope. Why, did something happen there?"

Sam starts to speak, but Dean interrupts, "It's nothing. Nothing important, anyway." Bobby has a look on his face like "_Oh boy. Here we go._" Sam looks confused and Dean looks like he's seriously considering punching Sam if he says whatever he was about to say. Luckily, Cas chooses that moment to pop in, and you breathe a sigh of relief.

They all gather around the map and circle more cities, leaving you alone with your thoughts. All, except for Bobby. He watches you for a minute before speaking. "You do remember, don't you?"

You look up, "What? Chicago? I told you I don't."

"You think I don't know that look? You remember something alright."

"I already told you what I remember. Chicago isn't on the list." You lie.

"Alright, fine. Don't talk about it. But you'll have to eventually. Can't keep something like that bottled up." With that, he leaves you alone and joins the boys around the map. You wonder if maybe he's right.

You get up and join everyone else by the map pinned to the wall. Along with Lawrence, Chicago, and Detroit, Shreveport and Columbus are now also circled.

You stare the map for a few minutes, before a thought crosses your mind. "Hey, wait; I know what these cities have in common. They're all the places we hunted after I joined you. The vamps in Louisiana, where I first joined you. Then the jinn in Detroit."

"And the vengeful spirit in Columbus." Sam finishes. "So, where's next?"

"Well, where did we go after Columbus?"

"Chicago." Bobby speaks up. "After Columbus was Chicago."

"But, they've already hit Chicago. Think they'll hit again?" Asks Dean

"Maybe. All the other places had kidnappings- Chicago was a murder. They might hit again to even up the pattern."

"Then, to Chicago it is."

Bobby gives Dean a look. "How about we try to figure out what the victims have in common first, so we can stop them from getting kidnapped?"

You spend the rest of the day and most of that night pouring over police reports, newspapers, personal records, anything that might give you a clue to why these people are going missing. They don't seem to have anything in common- they're all from different cities, different states. They never knew each other, and they're all different ages, ethnicities and backgrounds.

"This is hopeless." You sigh as you toss a newspaper aside. "They didn't know each other, never even met. There's no connection."

"Maybe they didn't know each other, but there's still a connection. Look." Sam tosses you a file. "Marianne Kendrick, from Columbus. She's the one who helped us with the vengeful spirit." He picks up another file. "Jonathon Moore. Helped us out with the jinn in Detroit."

"So, they're going after people who helped us. Okay, so who helped us in Chicago?" You ask.

"No one." Dean shrugs. "It was us four, and Cas showed up later on."

"So.. trap?" You ask.

"Trap." Sam agrees.

"And we're leaving for Chicago in the morning, aren't we."

"You bet." Dean says, finishing off the beer in his hand.

You run your hands over your face. "Of course we are. Was I always up for this crazy idea of hunting things that would enjoy killing me, or was that your fault?"

"No, I think that was you." Sam laughs and gathers the files off the table. You take your usual spot on the couch and resort to throwing your knife at a spot on the wall to keep yourself awake. But it only works for so long. Eventually, you can't keep yourself awake any longer, and you slip into a hot and restless sleep, accompanied by nightmares of things you'd rather not remember.


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning, the smell of coffee wakes you up. You untangle yourself from the moth ball scented blanket and sit up off the leather couch. Sam hands you a large gas station paper coffee cup. "Thanks." You say, and take a sip, feeling the caffeine flood your veins.

"You're lying. You do remember." Sam says this as casually as if he was mentioning how cold it was.

"No, I don't."

"You only cry in your sleep when you have nightmares. You only ever had nightmares about Chicago." You put your fingers to your eyes, wiping away a few stray tears. You hadn't even noticed it until he said something.

"Fine. Yes, I remember. Can we just move on?" You take a long drag on your coffee, hoping he'll just drop it.

"Why don't you just tell me what you remember? Maybe.. maybe it's not as awful as you think it was."

You sit down the coffee and run your hands through your hair, which is greasy and needs washed badly. You bounce your hand up on and down on your knee as you talk. "Not as awful? I got him _killed, _Sam. And how the hell am I here? I should be dead." You push yourself up off the couch, peeling your legs off of the leather.

"Yeah. I know. I'm just trying to help."

"It would help if we could figure out what erased my memory. Maybe it's connected." You wipe a fresh crop of tears off of your face, your voice threatening to crack.

"Well, we're already going to Chicago. Maybe we'll find something there that'll help." He picks your coffee up off the table and hands it back to you. You half smile and take it from him. You take a long drink as you run your hand over your shoulder. You stop and sit the coffee down, running your fingers back over your shoulder blade. It feels rough and raised up, like a scar. You walk into the bathroom and stand in front of the mirror, pulling the sleeve of your shirt down so you can see the skin on your shoulder.

It's a black four pointed star, inside a circle. Around the circle are what look like flames. You stare at it for a minute before relaxing and putting your sleeve back. "When did I get a tattoo?" You wonder out loud.

"About four months ago, in Columbus. It's a symbol against possession. You don't remember that?" Dean laces up his boot on the table and walks over to the bathroom door, a skeptical look on his face.

"No, I don't. Guess I don't remember everything." You pull a hair tie out of your pocket to pull your hair up. But as you pull the band free from your pocket, a silver chain falls to the floor. You bend down to pick it up. Hanging on the chain is a small pendant, and you instinctively recognize it. "Devil's trap. A devil's trap on a chain. Well, that's clever."

"Aw, come on. You don't remember the necklace?"

You give Dean a look as you clasp the chain around your neck, the cool metal sending a shiver down your back. "Noo. Why, did you buy it for me?"

"No, you bought it. But, it's like the first thing you did after you came with us. Just.. weird that you don't remember."

"Yeah, well, I'd rather remember buying a necklace and getting a tattoo than what I _do _remember." You say as you pull your jacket off the back of the couch. You pull the smooth fake leather over your shoulders and pull the collar from under your hair.

Sam and Bobby walk into the room, and you pull your knife out of the spot in the wall you were throwing it at. Sam tosses you a handgun, and you pull the safety and push the gun into the small of your back.

"You all ready?" asks Bobby. You all look at each and nod. Next stop: Chicago.

Bobby follows the Impala in a separate car, so you have the backseat to yourself. You take the opportunity to try to sleep, laying across the worn leather seat. You fold up your jacket and lay it under your head and drift off to the hum of the engine..

The seats of the Impala melt away and you find yourself standing in front of an old factory in the hot, smoggy air of Chicago. Dean, Sam and Bobby appear around you.

"Sam, Bobby, check around here up front. We'll go in back." Dean says. He tosses you a flashlight, and you pull a knife from the pocket of your jacket and follow him around the back of the factory.

You shine your light over every dark corner and crevice you can find. Anywhere a monster could be hiding. And, with it being as dark as it is, that could literally be anywhere at this point.

Suddenly, you're seeing double, and you can barely stand. You lean against the wall to keep yourself from falling. You try to yell for Dean, but your tongue is thick in your mouth and no words form. Your vision gets progressively worse, but you can see well enough to see a tall dark haired girl with glowing blue symbols on her skin.

_Djinn._

You pull a gun from the small of your back and the air fills with the smell of gunpowder as you take a shot. You miss her, but it's enough for Dean to turn around and take a swing at her with his knife.

You grip the wall and make your way over to Dean as fast as you can, which isn't very fast considering your legs feel like you've been on a boat. It now looks like you're looking through a funhouse mirror in a tunnel. And, the Djinn must have been just a distraction because you can see another one coming up behind Dean as he's fighting the girl.

You fill with air with fire and smoke as you take another missed shot. Dean pushes the girl away and against the wall and goes after the other Djinn. You're now looking through a kaleidoscope, and you're hallucinating because why else would blood be dripping down a factory in Chicago?

You reason with yourself that it's just the poison, and inch your way further down the wall.

But, in the middle of all this

The last place you would ever think to look

Is up

Another Djinn jumps down from a window ledge and on top of Dean. He tries to stab her, but she's just strong enough to keep the knife away. She pulls a gun out of the worn out coat she has on. You gather up the strength to push yourself off the wall and dive at her, but she fires a shot at Dean before you can. You scream and push your knife into her chest, leaving her limp and lifeless. You turn to take care of the other two, but they've run off.

Sam and Bobby come running around the corner. Sam looks back and forth between you and Dean before he puts together what happened. The most heartbreaking facial expression anyone could have is now what Sam looks like as he chokes back tears.

The reality of what happened hits you, and you feel the cool metal of your gun leave your fingers as it falls to the ground. You drop to your knees and cover your face, but a sob escapes anyway. Now come the tears, and you can't stop. Suddenly, you hear a voice yelling for you.

Then, you're in the Impala, your sweat soaked clothes sticking to the seat. Your fingernails are dug into the leather and your whole body is on high alert. Sam is in the passenger seat, looking back at you with a concerned expression. "You alright? Sounded like a nightmare."

You look around and realize you're still in the car, still en route to Chicago. You relax into the seat and take a deep breathe. "Yeah, I'm fine."

You can see a look of realization cross Dean's face in the rearview mirror, as it occurs to him why the only reason you have nightmares. "Damnit." He says under his breathe. Sam nods as to confirm his thoughts, and stare into the sky, trying to push the nightmares away and keep the tears back.


	6. Chapter 6

"Why didn't you at least tell us you remembered?"

Your hands shake from the amount of the caffeine you've consumed in the past four hours. You're on edge, and you can't concentrate. But it's better than sleep. Because sleep brings nightmares, and anything is better than that. You take another long drink of coffee and let the empty cup drop to the floor, "Because there's more important things to worry about. My mental stability shouldn't be an issue. There's people being kidnapped and murdered, let's focus on that."

_"That's because you don't remember anything. It's just a nightmare, who are you kidding. You're still as clueless as before"_ A small voice whispers in the back of your mind and you try to ignore it. But there's that one part of you, always questioning "What if?"

Sam looks back at you and nods, "Yeah, sure. She's right, Dean. They're just nightmares, we all have our share."

"Thank you. Now how far away are we from Chicago?"

"About ten, fifteen minutes." Dean answers.

"Alright. What's the plan once we get there?"

"First we're gonna ask around, get an idea of what is we're even looking for."

You nod, "Alright, sounds good. But, first let's stop. I need more coffee."

Two gas station coffees and one hour later, you're with Sam in a rental car, driving around a small neighborhood. Sam pulls the car over, and you both get out and look around. The neighborhood consists of mostly houses, and a few trailers that have seen better days. "Alright, where should we start?"

"I'll talk to the family, you look around and see if you find anything." Sam says. You nod and check your gun to see if it's loaded. Sam walks up to the one of the houses and knocks on the door. You walk around back, looking for anything out of the ordinary.

Nothing unusual at first. The normal stuff you'd expect to see almost anywhere: swing set, garden, fence.

But, as you're looking around, you spot a boy about your age wearing a mechanic's uniform. He walks towards you, and you study his face to see if you recognize him. Then you watch in disbelief as his eyes flash black and he smiles coyly.

"Are you kidding me. I do not have time for you, I have bigger issues to deal with today." You mumble to yourself as you pull Sam's demon knife out of your jacket. You throw it, landing it perfectly in his shoulder. You watch, slightly smug, as he falls to the ground. "At least I'm a better arm than I am a shot."

You walk back to the car, pulling the knife out of the demon's shoulder on your way. You prop open the trunk and toss the gun back in with the rest. Sam walks out of the house "Did you find anything?"

"Ah, just blackeyes over there. But, nothing that could erase my memory. Unless demons can do that now, too."

"Uh, no. And is that my demon knife?"

"Yes, yes it is. Here you go." You hand it back to him and try to keep from laughing at the look on his face. "Sam, it's not that hard to take your things when you always leave them in the same place. Anyway, find out anything from the family?"

"Her husband died in a car crash a few weeks ago, but there was nothing unusual about it. Just a regular car crash."

"So, what now?"

"Now we meet up with Dean and Bobby and find someone whose death was unusual. I mean, you did just kill a demon. There's something going on around here."

You let out a sigh, "There's always something going on, isn't there?"

"Well, where we're concerned there is." Sam smirks as he opens the driver side door.

"Again, whose idea was it to willingly chase after things that want to kill us? Because even though I don't have a memory, I'm almost sure that wasn't me."

You end up at some no name diner, talking over soda and very over cooked cheeseburgers. "So, you and Bobby got anything? Because me and Sam found a car crash. Which is also nothing."

As Dean is the middle of answering, time seems to slow down. You can't understand what anyone is saying anymore. Memories are flashing thorough your mind too fast for you to react to any of them, and you can't focus on anything. It stops, and only one memory actually sticks to your brain.

Chicago. After Dean died. A deal.

_"Or did it really happen?" _A voice whispers in your head. _"It's probably another one of your nightmares that don't mean anything._"

You come back to reality, and everyone's staring at you. "Are you alright?" Dean asks.

"No. No, I'm not." You choke out. You swallow past the lump in your throat, and silently pray your voice doesn't crack. "It's like.. I don't even know what's real anymore. My nightmares and memories are just.. melding together and I don't know anymore." You run your hands over your face, trying to compose yourself. "You.. you guys need to tell me what actually happened in Chicago. I need to know what's real."


End file.
